Rebel Without A Pause
Rebel Without A Pause es una canción de Public Enemy, la cuál se escucha en la estación de radio Playback FM de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra de la canción Ridenhour - Shocklee - Sadler - Rogers Yes - the rhythm, the rebel Without a pause - I'm lowering my level The hard rhymer - where you never been I'm in You want stylin' - you know it's time again D the enemy - tellin you to hear it They praised the music - this time they play the lyrics Some say no to the album, the show Bum rush the sound I made a year ago I guess you know - you guess I'm just a radical Not a sabbatical - yes to make it critical The only part your body should be parting to Panther power on the hour from the rebel to you Radio - suckers never play me On the mix - just O.K. me Now known and grown when they're clocking my zone it's known Snakin' and takin' everything that a brother owns Hard - my calling card Recorded and orderd - supporter of Chesimard Loud and proud kickin' live next poet supreme Loop a troop, bazooka, the scheme Flavor - a rebel in his own mind Supporter of my rhyme Designed to scatter a line of suckers who claim I do crime Terminator X From a rebel it's final on black vinyl Soul, rock and roll comin' like a rhino Tables turn - suckers burn to learn They can't dis-able the power of my label Def Jam - tells you who I am The enemy's public - they really give a damn Strong Island - where I got 'em wild and That's the reason they're claimin' that I'm violent Never silent - no dope gettin' dumb nope Claimin' where we get our rhythm from Number one - we hit ya and we give ya some No gun - and still never on the run You wanna be an S.1 - Griff will tell you when And then you'll come - you'll know what time it is Impeach the president - pullin' out the ray-gun Zap the next one - I could be you're Sho-gun Suckers - don't last a minute Soft and smooth - I ain't with it Hardcore - rawbone like a razor I'm like a lazer - I just won't graze ya Old enough to raise ya - so this will faze ya Get it right boy and maybe I will praise ya Playin' the role I got soul too Voice my opinion with volume Smooth - no what I am Rough - cause I'm the man No matter what the name - we're all the same Pieces in one big chess game Yeah - the voice of power Is in the house - go take a shower boy P.E. a group, a crew - not singular We were black Wranglers We're rap stranglers You can't angle us - I know you're listenin' I caught you pissin' in you're pants You're scared of us dissin' us The crowd is missin' us We're on a mission boy Terminator X Attitude - when I'm on fire Juice on the loose - electric wire Simple and plain - give me the lane I'll throw it down your throat like Barkley See the car keys - you'll never get these They belong to the 98 posse You want some more son - you wanna get some Rush the door on a store - pick up the album You know the rhythm, the rhyme plus the beat is designed So I can enter your mind - Boys Bring the noise - my time Step aside for the flex - Terminator X Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM